Promesa de Antaño
by Lana-yruZword
Summary: La historia de la diosa es un misterio, pero de algo se puede estar seguro, pues antaño a la era del cielo hubo una guerra realmente sangrienta y dolorosa que será recordada por su gracia en la actualidad y la promesa volverá escucharse. (Skyward Sword)
Hola, les traigo un one-shot bonito de skyward en lo que hago el fic que dije en mi último fanfic (Para los que me leyeron jeje) espero que les guste y estaré haciendo pequeños one-shots como este.

Estos one-shots que hago recientemente son para que se den una idea de lo que plasmare en mi siguiente fanfic/Obra.

Está basado en el comic/Manga de Skyward, que lo disfruten.

* * *

 **Promesa de antaño  
**

 _De: Lana-yruZword_

* * *

Antaño a la era del cielo existió un hermoso mundo. Un hermoso lugar donde todo coexistía en tal armonía que parecía casi impredecible una guerra que poco a poco y silenciosa entre penumbras se acercaba. Era inevitable, el destino siempre ha sido de esa manera…

Un tiempo después de esa hermosa y gran paz comenzó a existir, entre los hombres, sentimientos de un corazón impuro que conllevaron a formar lo que ahora seria conocido como el mal.

Arriba, en la tierra de los dioses se encontraba Hylia, diosa, divinidad de **vida** , armonía y amabilidad, protectora del más poderoso de las fuerzas existentes, la trifuerza de las diosas antiguas, creadoras del lugar conocido como superficie.

En fin… La diosa velaba por **su gente** desde arriba, observando cómo estos convivían pero de entre los mortales hubo uno que capto su total atención, pues su alma era más pura que la de un infante, su espíritu carecía de maldad y sobre todo su corazón era gentil… Este individuo era llamado héroe de la superficie, en muchos momentos difíciles para los habitantes de la tierra fue el salvador.

Y sin embargo… la envidia no faltó ni careció en uno de ellos que consiguió poner en duda al joven… y este fue penosamente enviado a una de las celdas en el castillo de los habitantes terrestres.

Hylia no comprendía por qué había pasado todo ese enredo. Sin embargo no podía dejar su lugar con el único propósito de salvarlo, en su pecho comenzaba a brotar un vacio inexplicable que le dolería por ver a su más importante ser mortal sufrir.

Sin previo aviso una guerra estallo entre los seres, creaciones de las diosas y la obscuridad que había aparecido del centro del mundo sin ninguna razón.

-¡Han comenzado a atacarnos! – gritaron algunos soldados. La pequeña comunidad estaba en gran caos – ¡El mal jamás fue tan cruel! – Gritaban algunos otros.

Todo este embrollo estaba envuelto en una gran desesperación que no terminaría hasta que uno de los dos pueblos ganase.

El joven se quedo mirando hacia adelante, sintiéndose triste y decepcionado de todo. Estaba en cadenado de manos y pies, sus ropajes se encontraban rotos y tenía sangre en ellos.

-¡Nada podrá detenerlos! – Dijo uno que parecía ser de los gobernantes.

-Hay alguien, uno que es capaz de detenerlos con su gran virtud de bondad, al que de muerte han condenado con falsos testimonios – Comentaba un hombre – ¡Mi hermano, Link! – Dijo con fuerza quitándose la capa – Puede que no sea mi hermano de sangre, pero de entre los miembros de la fuerza de la superficie él es el mejor. Su corazón sigue siendo puro, pero ustedes son imbéciles y prefieren acatar las órdenes de un tirano y falso hombre que creer a uno que ha salvado sus traseros por mucho más tiempo.

El joven rubio ríe con poca fuerza – Eider, No hay razón, si ellos creen que es así yo no tengo que temerle a la pena de una muerte que no cometí… puede sonar estúpido pero si yo sé que no hice algo malo puedo estar feliz y morir en paz.

Eider le miro algo entristecido y poco convencido de sus palabras – Pero no necesitas morir para estar en paz y feliz, mi hermano.

-Y prometiste que seguirías mis órdenes hasta la muerte – dijo un hombre de compleción muy alta y fuerte – Pero mira lo patético que luces, hijo – comenta – Yo no sé quién eres, te crie como mi hijo, te hice hermano de mis hijos… y ahora prefieres morir que luchar por tu pueblo – le arroja unas botas, una túnica verde nueva con un gorro, una hombrera, una capa roja, cinturones, un escudo y una espada – Deja esas fachas de hombre cobarde y vuelve a ser lo que eras, Link.

El muchacho mira hacia el hombre y luego le dice – ¿Si no creen en mi, que pasara? El poder que me llevaba al triunfo era ser animado, proteger al pueblo, servir a Elena, la princesa que ahora está muerta por culpa de Lord Rander, quien me inculpo de la muerte que el mismo provoco.

-Tú sabes la verdad, en tiempos de guerra hijo… las cosas son diferentes y la gente jamás creyó que tu hubieras sido el culpable, además Lord Rander ya cumplió su condena – Dice admirando hacia la puerta de la celda, donde estaría el campo de batalla, Link no lo creía, con esas palabras había dicho que el hombre que un día lo culpo había tenido un terrible destino – ¡muévete y pelea!

Las cadenas fueron cortadas por las espadas de otros dos caballeros y luego Eider y el otro hombre ayudaron a recuperarse al joven héroe, minutos bastaron para que volviera a ser el joven radiante y de buena aura que combatiera al lado de sus hermanos.

El caballero rubio blandió su espada y apunto hacia el campo de batalla que ahora estaba presente, la gente estaba aterrada, con grandes pesares, perdidas y heridas tanto internas como externas.

En el cielo, la diosa observaba con sumo cuidado al héroe, al que siempre había prestado atención de más, incluso había creado una espada sólo para él, pues las diosas doradas un día le dijeron que cuando un mortal captase su atención de entre tantas extraordinarias almas, ese sería el elegido del destino para proteger el mundo y la trifuerza.

Era tiempo vería de una vez por todas a quien siempre admiro, desde su nacimiento hasta la época en la que estaba, Hylia por primera vez tuvo esas emociones humanas de sentirse nerviosa.

Tomo a su protector celestial y en el bajo a la tierra, con el arma entre sus brazos.,

Las personas atacaban a la diosa y a su alado protector, esta esquivaba con gran habilidad cada flecha que disparaban, hasta que Link grito que dejasen de hacerlo, pues lo que llegaba no era un amenaza, si no la leyenda que siempre estuvo presentes en su pueblo, una deidad a la que veneraban con fervor pero imaginaban de otra forma.

La mujer bajo de la gran ave, poso sus pies por primera vez en esa tierra de la que no había visto en mucho tiempo más de cerca. Link se acerco a la divina figura la cual tenía un ligero resplandor y su cabello rubio también expulsaba un resplandor divino.

Link se hinco ante ella en el segundo en el que no quedaba más de un metro – Si no me equivoco… diría que la diosa Hylia ha bajado en nuestro auxilio – Dijo sin mirarle a los ojos.

Hylia no dijo nada, ella se acerco lentamente y se hinco frente a Link, tomo una de sus manos y le dijo – Al fin… - Sonrió de manera delicada pero parecía feliz, abrazo con fuerza – Te he conocido desde mucho tiempo y estoy realmente feliz… Pero no es el momento – compuso su seriedad – Este día será el más catastrófico, sanguinario – Miro al horizonte, donde se encontraría su enemigo.

-Tanto tiempo, Hylia – dijo a unos muchos metros, el Heraldo de la muerte – No han sido más que cien años los que he pasado encarcelado en el centro de este patético mundo, pero ya no tienen salvación… he secado los ríos, quemado los bosques, las razas que crearon tus diosas están aterradas. Incluso tus creaciones… están con gran tenebrosidad, son tan patéticos – Dijo con una voz tétrica, pero Link no se afligió, lo que sorprendió al Heraldo.

-Esta espada es para ti – le dijo a Link, ella entrego la espada y él la tomó – Vamos, desenfúndala… el poder sagrado que corre por su filo es solamente capaz de ser tomado por el más puro de los mortales.

Link dudo de sí mismo y de su pureza – Pero mi diosa…. Yo ya no soy puro – dijo triste – He estado en la cárcel… fui impuro.

-Pero eso no es un motivo, Link – Dijo ella –Hazlo, protege a todos – Ella tomo su mano, confío en él y ahora lo motivaba a seguir adelante con sus principios e ideales.

Una vez tomo confianza de sí, su grito de guerra fue – ¡A luchar! – Mientras el ánimo subía a los corazones de los soldados.

La batalla era intensa, hombres caían pero también el ejército del mal y todo cesaría hasta que el comandante contrario muriese.

Link no se daría por vencido, tenía tal determinación que hasta no ver al otro caído no iba a desfallecer, su meta era siempre proteger a los indefensos y por ende también esa era su motivación.

Demise miraba despectivo a los insignificantes mortales. Había nacido de la codicia, malicia y maldad de los humanos y los odiaba con toda su existencia.

-Me hace gracia que la diosa confíe en esas molestas plagas que llama mortales.

-Mi señor – hablo la espada de Demise – Debería ir al punto de partida…

-Paciencia Grahim – contesto el Heraldo – Pronto el héroe sacara su propia arma.

Link terminaba por destruir a sus enemigos, cada tajo lo hacía valer y cuando un compañero estaba en peligro, él lo ayudaba. El Heraldo esperaba a que Link terminase por cansarse, pero el momento nunca llego y su rabia aumento, su plan era que Link se cansara para poder atacarlo cual cobarde, sin embargo el muchacho estaba terminándose su ejército mientras el quedaba con manos cruzadas esperando, que fastidioso debió ser para él.

Por la espalda estuvo a punto de golpear a un caballero, pero Hylia intervino con su espada divina – ¡Tópate con alguien de tu calibre! – Dijo la diosa empuñando su espada iluminada por la luz de los cielos. Las espadas tronaban, el metal pegaba contra el otro y los choques eran intensos. Pero desgraciadamente el día terminaba y la espada de Hylia solo funcionaba de un turno.

Demise aprovecho y con un tajo golpeo a Hylia dejándola tirada más lejos. Link se dio cuenta de inmediato y cuando estuvo por lastimarla choco espadas contra él.

-No te voy a permitir que dañes a nuestra diosa – comento con serenidad el héroe.

-Mocoso insolente, ¿Qué no veis que la batalla es entre nosotros dos? – Link asintió.

-Por su puesto, Demise – Link esbozo una sonrisa – es entre nosotros dos – miro con intensidad al rey de los demonios mientras este hacia una mueca.

El campo de batalla era inmenso, pero los pocos sobrevivientes no podían seguir así, entonces Hylia recordó que la trifuerza se encontraba en el centro del mundo, arrida en lo más alto del castillo y en el reino sagrado, Link entraría sin problemas con la llave maestra que terminó por tener forma de espada. Sin embargo, un mortal tenía que perder el deseo o no funcionaria, por lo que su única salida sería que Link fuese el que lo hiciera.

La batalla era igualada, Link era tan buen caballero como lo era el Heraldo. Ambos con gran fuerza, ambos con grandiosa habilidad.

El ave protectora de Hylia indico a Link que debía pedir el deseo, Hylia llego con fuerza y valentía a luchar con su igual, un dios pero de la muerte contra la diosa de la vida y la luz.

-Nunca hubiera permitido que un mortal subiese a mi espalda, pero tú tienes un alma muy pura – Link miro hacia a otras y Hylia daba gran batalla, sólo era dejar un segundo aquello para poder salvar a todos los demás.

El reino sagrado realmente le sorprendió, era inmenso y hermoso como en las leyendas. Link bajo raido, calvo en el circulo iluminado en azul sagrado la espada maestra y luego su alma fue transportada y miro la trifuerza, en su corazón había un deseo y ese era que todo el mal desapareciera, sin embargo las cosas no eran tan fáciles… el deseo de Hylia era cambiar al heraldo, no destruirlo, todos sabemos que no sería así y como el objetivo del heraldo era la trifuerza Link tuvo una excelente idea.

-¡No ganaras! –dijo el heraldo contra la espada de la diosa la cual esta estaba algo debilitada.

Un brillo intenso llego a los ojos de ambos, Link salió volando en el ave protectora de la diosa hacia el heraldo y ataco fieramente, la espada del heraldo salió volando y él también, su espada lejos de él. Link se paro en lo más alto y luego empuño la espada **hacia el cielo** con un brillo el cual era la trifuerza.

La tierra se estremecía y esta se desprendía para ir a lo más alto en el cielo. Sus compañeros admiraban al héroe y todos ellos subieron al flotante pedazo de tierra.

Demise trato de alcanzar la tierra pero cayó en el abismo que la misma dejo. Link y Hylia lo siguieron, ya no tenía ejército y ahora estaba sólo.

-Mi deseo ha sido escuchado por las diosas…. – Dijo ante él heraldo – ¡Y es el fin para ti! –comento antes de que clavara la espada ante él, en el suelo se dibujo una marca, la diosa comprendió y con su poder divino comenzaron a sellar a Demise.

-¡No! –Grito Hylia. La espada de Demise volvió hacia él y con un golpe la clavo justo en el héroe, este sonrió y dijo – Ni con eso… me detendrás de cumplir mi deber… con ellos – dijo refiriéndose a las personas.

-¡MOCOSO INSOLENTE, HAZ HECHO MAL! – La espada de Demise desapareció y fue sellado donde la tierra había dejado rastro.

Link cayó al suelo, Hylia lo tomo entre sus brazos y le dijo – Tu fuerza se ha debilitado, la espada maestra perdió su poder por el sello, que durara mucho tiempo… yo fortaleceré lo que has creado, héroe y estaré contigo… hasta que tu agonizante ser vuelva a renacer.

-¿A-A que te refieres, m-mi diosa? – Pregunto Link - ¿M-Me dice que t-todo ha sido en v-vano? –Volvió a preguntar.

-No, Link… pero él no será detenido por el sello… de cualquier forma encontrara una manera de salirse con la suya y volver… para eso tendremos que estar preparados… te prometo… que tu y yo – Una lagrima resbalo por la mejilla de Hylia –Estaremos juntos por mucho tiempo – termino por ser besado por la diosa – Y hasta entonces… nos veremos, Link… - sollozo en su cadáver, el joven había perdido la vida no en vano.

Link cerró los ojos con una sonrisa.

-Y nunca nos separaremos – dijo Zelda, con una firme y destellante mirada, un anhelo quedo en el viento que recorría su mejilla, era de noche y la trifuerza brillaba en la efigie de la diosa.

-Tus palabras son hermosas, Zelda – Dice Link a su lado – como si ya las hubiera escuchado antes…

-Lo has hecho…. Mucho antes – Dijo ella con una sonrisa traviesa – y ahora lo vuelvo a repetir.

-Zelda – las sonrojadas mejillas de Link la hacían sentir nerviosa – Una promesa siempre perdurara antaño, ¿no?

-Por supuesto – comento la chica animada.

-Y si te dijera… que quiero amarte antaño… Como promesa – La miro intensamente - ¿Me dejarías hacerlo?

-Link… - Zelda se quedo pasmada, no podía creer lo que había escuchado – Yo…

Un beso sello las palabras de Zelda, él la miro y ella a él… esa noche había sido la más mágica de toda sus vidas… y ahora ellos contemplaban las estrellas juntos, como amantes y no sólo como amigos o destinados a estar juntos por un designio de las diosas…

* * *

 **FIN**

 _ **¡Hola! Bueno, este one-shot ya quería darlo y es que lo ame de cierta forma, siempre me pregunte como es que Hylia creía en Link… (En el manga así se vio) y pues no sé, trate de reflejar eso hacia el pequeño shot.**_

 _ **Nos leemos luego n.n**_


End file.
